1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frying apparatuses used for deep-fat frying. More particularly, the present invention relates to a filter configuration for filtering cooking oil used in a deep-fat fryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking oil is extensively used in the food industry to cook various comestibles. Animal fat or other suitable material may sometimes be used as the cooking material in lieu of cooking oil. The term xe2x80x9ccooking oilxe2x80x9d is used herein to designate any such material.
Frying is frequently accomplished in relatively deep containers with the comestible to be cooked immersed in the cooking oil. In cases where quantities of food are regularly cooked in such a manner, the cooking oil becomes contaminated with various particles of food or other impurities, and charred food particles produce an odor, which adversely affects the taste of foods cooked therein.
Existing commercially available systems and apparatus for filtering cooking oil require that the cooking operation be interrupted to filter the cooking oil or to clean the continuous filtering systems. This results in significant downtime. Even with continuous filtering systems there is periodic delay for cleaning of the filters, which require the cooking oil to be cooled or drained.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,636, reissued on Jun. 14, 1994, to the present inventor, describes a cooking oil filtering apparatus, which can be used to effectively remove particulates from the cooking oil. The cooking oil is drawn through wire mesh screens by applying suction into the wire mesh screens. As the cooking oil is drawn to the wire mesh screens, the screen serves to remove particulates from the cooking oil. The particulate-free cooking oil is then drawn into an outlet and drawn through the tank to a pumping apparatus. The pumping apparatus will then pass the cooking oil outwardly so that it flows back into the container or other destination. This process is carried on until particulate matter is removed from the cooking oil. A filter powder may be dispersed in the cooking oil to accumulate on the outer surfaces of the wire mesh screens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,799, issued on Apr. 11, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,370, issued on Jan. 23, 1996, both to the present inventor, describe a cooking oil filtering apparatus and method, which can be used to effectively remove particulates from the cooking oil. Though relatively infrequent, the described apparatus and method require periodic shut-down for cleaning operations.
It would be an improvement to the field to have a filter configuration that extended the period between shut-downs for cleaning operations by increasing a filter""s capacity to accumulate cooking debris from the cooking oil.
The present invention is a filter for a fryer system of the type that includes a filter disposed in the fryer container, an outlet port connected to the filter, a container inlet and pump means for circulating cooking oil through the filter, the outlet port and back into the container through the container inlet. The filter serves to accumulate free particles from the cooking oil during the cooking operation. The filter includes edge members around the perimeter of the filter. Wall elements protrude outward from the edge members, adjacent to the perimeter of the upper filtering surface. Such configuration allows the filter to accommodate a greater quantity of debris on the filter before needing to be cleaned.
Accordingly, the objects of my invention is to provide, inter alia, a filter apparatus that:
provides increased capacity to retain cooking debris; and
provides for longer intervals between cleanings.
Other objects of my invention will become evident throughout the reading of this application.